In the context of solid oxide fuel and electrolyzer cells, operating temperatures greater than 700° C. are desirable for the more facile kinetics of the gas reactants and lower resistance of the ionic membrane. High operating temperatures also allow internal reformation of hydrocarbon fuels, which can reduce the system size significantly compared to systems with external reforming. However, the high operating temperatures can reduce electrode performance A need exists for an improved electrode material.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.